Gaara and Sakura: Memories, love, and betrayel
by Deathclaw666
Summary: Gaara and sakura are still together, but then someone comes and changes everything.Will Gaara's and sakura's love withstand this newcomer. sequel to Gaara and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Gaara and Sakura

Sequel to Gaara and Sakura. Hehe

Sakura secretly watched Gaara train with his sand. She sat in the house gazing out the window at her boyfriend. This was one of the few times he came over to visit her. He was usually gone off, doing something, sakura wasn't really sure what. He only visited 4 or 5 times a year. It had been 3 years since the Sasuke incident. Sasuke had asked for Sakura's forgiveness, and promised never to get drunk again. Sakura had forgiven him. She wasn't sure if Gaara had forgiven him though…. Sasuke always flinched when he heard Gaara's name. Sakura had moved out of her old house, and was now living in a house that she had rented. It was in the woods, by a peaceful little stream. Sakura sighed. Her pink hair waved in the wind that blew through the open window. So far her life was perfect. She loved Gaara, and Even though he didn't show his emotions as well as others, she knew he loved her too. The way his eyes always flashed with love for a moment or two before returning to their normal un emotional stare when he looked at her. He no longer had any more night pains, or nightmares. Sakura watched Gaara control the sand with ease. The sand moved like a peaceful liquid around him, but sakura knew better to be lulled into that thought. That sand was stained with blood of past kills. That sand was deadly, one of the most deadly things around. Sakura blinked. Something was up with Gaara. He seemed a little tense, he was always cautious when going out, but now he was attacking anyone who even glanced at him. Tonight when he came in she would ask him about it.

Later that night Sakura sat alone at the table, waiting for Gaara. After half and hour, of waiting she went to check on him. She walked into his room. It was empty. His gourd was gone too. "Gaara?" she called out. No answer came. Sakura felt her heart drop. He always did this, always left without saying goodbye. Sakura felt tears blur her vision. She knew he would be back. But it always hurt when he left. Sakura noticed a piece of paper left on the window ceil. She walked over and picked it up, knowing what it would say.

_Dear dear Sakura,_

_I Have business to attend to, I will be back_

_Gaara of the desert_

Sakura ripped the paper up. Her life was perfect whenever Gaara was here, but it was always empty when he was gone. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. She lay down on his empty mattress. It still smelled like him, the smell of the wild, sand, and dirt. Sakura slept on Gaara's empty mattress that night. Dreaming about him, and past memories.

Sakura opened her eyes. Sunlight stung her retinas. She closed her eyes again. She hugged the mat, not wanting to get up. A few minutes later she started to get ready for the day. Sakura walked out of her house, and decided to check on her mom. She walked sadly down the path. 15 minutes later she came to her old street. She then noticed there were people talking on her mom's porch. Sakura sped up. She narrowed her eyes. A man stood there, talking to her mom. At the man's side was a teenage boy. _Who were they and what did they want with my mom? _Sakura thought. Sakura hurried forward.


	2. chapter2 New kids change everything

Chapter 2 New kids change everything

Sakura stopped a house away from her house. She peered over a tall hedge, cautiously. _Yep that's my mom, who else would were a silly red and purple sundress like that?_ Sakura then focused herself on the 2 strangers that her mom was talking to. One was a man. He had the biggest thickest, hairiest eyebrows she had ever seen. He also wore a strange green outfit. Sakura almost fainted. Right beside him was a teenage boy, around her age. He also had huge hairy, bushy eyebrows. And he was also wearing a ridiculous green suit thing. _They must be related or something._ Sakura blinked, her mom was laughing? Usually she only laughed if she was entertaining company, or she was… _Oh no! _Sakura's eyes widened. _Was she dating him?_ Sakura suddenly stiffened. The weird kid, he had seen her. Sakura ducked down behind the hedge. Eyes wide, heart beating fast. Her mom's voice floated over the hedge, her barrier "Sakura! Sakura are you there? Come over here right now." Sakura closed her eyes and counted to ten. She didn't want to meet the weird people. "Hi!" a voice suddenly called out. Sakura opened her eyes and screamed.

The weirdo, Hairy Eyebrow Kid, He'd found her. Staring at her. Sakura jumped up. Quickly brushing away small bits of leaves from the hedge she blushed. _Stupid, he's probably new around here, stop acting like a jerk! _ Bad Inner Sakura had other things to say. _That Jerk! How dare he scare me like that! I otta! _Sakura shook her head. "Hi" she mumbled. She glanced over at her mom, begging for help. Her mom waved at her to come over. Sakura gratefully obliged. She heard the boy following her. She clenched her fists. She walked onto the porch and to her mom's side, glaring at the newcomers. "Hello Sakura, It's nice to see you. This is Guy; he's my new boss at work. He just moved here. Unfortunately his house caught fire right before he came here, so now it's under construction. I was wondering, could his son, Rock Lee stay with you for a few weeks?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure" she said glumly. _Mom needs money so I have to help her, even if it means letting fuzzy bows over there stay at my house_ she thought sourly. If she had been younger and her mind still had been on that stage where it thinks all guys could be perverts she would have yelled at her mom. Sakura glanced at the boy. He grinned back. He stuck out his arm and gave her the thumbs up. "My name is Rock Lee. You can call me Lee. I hope we get to be great friends". Sakura stood there gaping at him. "You're weird" she finally managed to say. Sakura's mom tapped her on the head. "Don't be rude" Sakura glared at her mom. Inner Sakura: _How dare he talk to me! Doesn't he know that the host introduces themselves first! That little freak! _Sakura managed a half assed smile in his direction. It was returned by a smile as bright as the sun. _Don't get any ideas mister…_

"This is your bedroom" Sakura said. She stepped out of the way so Lee could get in. She sighed. When Sakura's mom had finally stopped talking to Guy, she suggested that she bring Lee over to her house and let him settle in. She had just finished giving Lee the tour of her house. So far Lee seemed fairly ok. He was funny and sweet, polite and happy. Maybe they would be friends. They liked the same stuff. Sakura missed having boys that were only friends. She hardly ever saw Naruto and Sasuke anymore. Hinata and Ino were ok, but they weren't as fun boys. Hanging with the dudes always ended up with fun. They were always thinking up exciting things to do. She sometimes saw Kiba, but he was mostly chasing after Hinata. They were secretly going out. Sakura had come across them kissing in an alley once. Hinata, always being shy, didn't want anyone to know, so Sakura promised she wouldn't tell. Most of the other male ninjas were off on dangerous missions. She herself had gone on many missions, but then decided she would like to be a nurse instead.

Sakura leaned against the door frame and watched as Lee looked around. The room had a mattress in the corner, 2 windows, and a small dresser. Sakura knew all Lee saw was a plain old room. But it wasn't just any plain old room. It was the room that Gaara slept in when he visited. Sakura scratched at the door frame with her finger. She was able to find small bits of sand. She smiled. It may have just been her, but she thought the room still smelled slightly like Gaara. She glanced at Lee; he was looking curiously at her. "Sorry, what?" she asked. Lee smiled. "I said, does anyone else live here besides you?" Sakura blushed and looked away. "I have a special guest sometimes" she said. Lee nodded. Sakura smiled dreamily, remembering Gaara. "I'll leave you now, so you can settle into your room" she said dreamily. She walked out of the room and into her own room. She walked out and leaned out the window. "Gaara, where are you? I miss you so much." She asked, gazing out into the forest where she first found him. "Who's Gaara?" a voice suddenly asked.

Sakura whirled around, hand reaching for a small dagger she kept at her side. Another hand reached out swiftly and stopped her. Lee stood there, one hand around her wrist. Sakura glared at him, but he smiled back. "Sorry" he said. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering if you wanted to show me around the town?" Sakura blushed and looked away. _Why am I so jumpy? I've never been this jump, or shy. I usually let my Bad inner self go wild, but now I'm not. Why am I keeping her locked up?_ _I shouldn't be worried about embarrassing myself in front Lee. "_Sakura?" lee asked. Sakura blinked. "Sorry and um... Sure, I'll show you around the town, Lee" she smiled at him._ At least he's polite_. Lee grinned back. Sakura shyly looked away._ Geeze, I'm acting like a little wimp. What the hell is wrong with me?_ Another little voice crept into her head. _Maybe you think he's cute. Maybe you like him…._ Sakura shook her head. _No! I have Gaara! I only need Gaara!_ "No!" she accidentally yelled out the last word. Lee raised one of his bushy eyebrows in confusion. "What? You won't show me around town?" Sakura shook her head again. "Sorry Lee, Of course I'll show you around town. I just had a small headache, but it's gone now" She turned and headed toward the door, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Sakura…." Sakura turned around, about to yell at Lee for grabbing her, but stopped. Lee's eyes were filled with concern. "If you're not feeling well then its ok, you don't have to show me. I can wait. You don't have to over exert yourself for my sake." Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine" she said. "Come on, lets go" she hurried toward the front door, and waited for lee. While waiting she went into deep thought. _What's wrong with me? I'm acting like a shy embarrassed love struck kid. All Lee can become is a friend, nothing more._ The now much hated sly voice crept into her head. _You saw how Lee acted when you said you had a headache. You miss that concern. You lust for it. Gaara has never shown it like that. You're torn between becoming more and friends with Lee, and Gaara. Maybe you and Gaara are just too different to be together. Maybe…._

"Stop!" Sakura grabbed her head and slid to the ground. Shaking. _That's not my inner voice. My inner voice would be yelling and screaming. What's wrong with me?_ Sakura suddenly felt arms wrap around her shoulders. Lee…. "What's wrong?" Lee asked. Sakura felt greatly comforted by Lee's small gesture. She leaned against him. "Nothing, just thinking about painful confusing stuff, it's not your problem." She had felt Lee stiffen when she leaned on him, now he was more relaxed. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again. Sakura nodded. "Yeah" she said. "Thanks Lee". Somehow she knew Lee was smiling. "No Problem, that's what friends are for. You need a shoulder to cry on, or lean on, you got both of mine" he replied. Sakura smiled. She stood up. "Come on, lets go to town" she said. Lee smiled and nodded. "K". Sakura bounded down the front steps. "Come on Lee, race you there" she yelled then took off toward the village. She heard Lee's footsteps behind her, she laughed. _Guess what creepy little evil voice. I don't need another lover, I just needed another friend!_ A sudden thought clouded her joy. _Friendship is what you want, but it may not be what you get…._

Sakura smiled. Lee laughed. Sakura grinned. She stood beside Lee watching a man try to get his cat to jump rope. The man stood in front of the cat, a small jump rope in his hands. The brown tabby cat sat on the ground, staring at the man. Finally it got up and started to jump around. The man let out a joyless yell and started to swing the rope. The cat jumped over the rope. The crowd cheered. The man bowed. In front of him was a black hat. Sakura walked over and dropped some coins in. Lee did the same. Sakura and Lee walked away. Still smiling. Sakura blinked. So far the trip to town had been hecka fun. They had stopped and bought Ramen for lunch then had wandered around in the park until they came to the jump roping cat. Sakura had introduced Lee to all her old friends. Some of them gave her sly looks, but most of them were curious. Ino even had the nerve to come right out and ask if they were going out. Sakura had blushed and said no. Lee had only smiled and said "I wish", under his breath. Sakura had been sure no one else had heard it. Did Lee want to become more then good friends? The thought was quickly pushed away by the jump roping cat. Sakura led Lee over to an Ice cream shop were they both bought ice cream cones. Sakura sat next to Lee, contently licking her Ice cream when a prickle ran up her spine. She dropped her cone. It fell to the ground, spattering onto her shoes. She didn't notice. "Gaara?" she whispered. She whirled around. It was starting to get dark, so visibility was limited. But there was no Gaara in sight, which didn't necessarily mean he wasn't there. "Sakura. What's wrong?" Lee asked. "You dropped your cone" Sakura glanced at Lee then continued to look around. "Sakura? Who are you looking for? Is someone bothering you? Tell me who it is, and I'll…" Sakura sat back down beside Lee. _He's so sweet he's even kind of cute when he looks concerned._ "Nothings wrong Lee, I thought someone was here, who isn't here, another good friend" she said wearily, still glancing around. It wasn't until Lee bent down and touched her feet, did she stop looking for Gaara. "What...?" She looked down. Lee was rubbing the ice cream off her shoes with a napkin. "Thanks Lee" she said. "No problem Sakura" Lee answered. He grinned up at her. Sakura blushed. _I told you. You both want each other as more then friends. Lee can give you something Gaara has never shown you. That's open love. He's openly showing you through small gestures, that he cares greatly for you._ Sakura winced. Annoying voice is back. Lee sat back up. Sakura smiled at him. "Come on, let's go home. It's getting dark, and the breeze is picking up." Lee nodded. They walked back toward her house, she shivered slightly. She suddenly felt Lee move closer to her. Something soft was touching her neck. She looked over. Lee had draped his green jacket around her. Sakura smiled at him. He grinned back. "Thanks" she said quietly. Lee nodded. The evil voices words came back to her. _"Friendship is what you want, but it may not be what you get."_ Maybe she did want something more then friendship with Lee. But what about Gaara? "_Gaara is just too different from you. It could never last" _Sakura shut her eyes. "Love is something that happens no matter what" that's what her mom said. _Could she really love Lee?_ And if she did, how would it affect everything. The evil voice crept into her head. _Love changes everything…._


	3. Truths about the past chapter 3

Chapter 3 Truths about the past

Sakura sat alone in the clearing where she first had met Gaara. The breeze blew gently through her pink hair. Sakura sighed. _Gaara or Lee?_ _Loyalty or compassion?_ Sakura absently made small lines in the dirt with a twig. It had been 2 weeks since the day at the village. She and Lee had grown close, but something still kept her from admitting that she loved him. The evil voice had been silent too, but so had Bad Inner Sakura. Now it was just her own mellow thoughts in her mind. _Jeeze now I'm crazy. Thinking about myself thinking, and talking to myself. _Footsteps alerted her to someone's approach. Sakura turned around. Before she saw him, she knew it was Lee. He nodded and smiled. "It took me forever to find you in these woods. There so big." Sakura smiled. "Why were you looking for me?" she asked curiously. "I was lonely" was his answer. Sakura blushed. Being around Lee was so comforting, all her troubles went away. Lee sat down beside her. They often were together like this. Sitting beside one another, enjoy one another's company. It was so peaceful. Sakura had once even dosed off, waking up a few hours later, her head resting on Lee's shoulder. Lee had grinned at her and told her: "Remember dear sakura, you always have my shoulders to rest or cry on." Sakura smiled. She secretly loved the way he called her "dear". Gaara was a distant memory. He never shown her the kind of affection Lee showed her. Sakura sighed. It was time to tell Lee about Gaara. She had never told Lee about Gaara being her old Boyfriend She took a deep breath then turned to Lee. "Lee" she said. Lee turned to her, his eyes trusting, and loving. Sakura blinked and closed her eyes. This was going to be harder then she thought.

"Lee. I need to tell you something." Sakura started. Lee smiled. "Tell me anything dear Sakura, I will always listen" Sakura blushed. "It's about a boy named Gaara" she said. "I met him along time ago, about 3 years ago. Right here, in this meadow. He was hurt so I brought him back to my house to heal." As Sakura spoke her voice grew stronger, and became more confident. She told Lee about the first time she slept next to Gaara to comfort him from his Nightmares, about the Misunderstandings, the hurt, the betrayal, the love she felt for him. The Sasuke incident and the Naruto incident. At first Lee looked hurt and betrayed. Sakura almost stopped, but she knew she owed Lee the truth so she kept going. She then told him about her time with him. How she loved being with him, the confusion she felt. How torn she felt between her new feelings for him, and her old feelings for Gaara.

Sakura stopped talking. Lee was looking strangely at her. "Lee?" she asked cautiously. Had it been too much for him? Lee smiled. "I love you dear Sakura" he said. Then leaned over and kissed her.

Sakura's eyes widened. Her mind said no, but her heart said yes. Lee leaned on her; Sakura hugged him, and kissed him back. They broke apart. Lee looking at her. Sakura blushed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Sakura" Lee apologized. "I just had to know if you would return my feelings". Sakura reached over and grabbed Lee's hand. "I love you" she whispered into his ear. Sakura stood up and winked at Lee, who was sitting there, stunned. Like he couldn't believe what she just said. Sakura waved at him. "See you at home for dinner" She turned and walked out of the clearing. She walked with pride. She felt like she was walking on water. She came upon her house an hour later. She walked in and screamed.


	4. The Past comes to the future

The Past and unknown

A man clad in black and brown stood there. The bottom of his face hidden by a cloth. Only his dark eyes were visible. Sakura drew her small personal dagger, and crouched in a defensive position. "Who the hell are you?" she hissed through clenched teeth. The man snickered. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Is the Sand Shinobi here?" He asked, suddenly serious. Sakura stiffened. _Gaara! "_What's it to you!" she snarled back. The man's eyes narrowed. "You'd better tell me or you'll be sorry!" Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. Gaara still meant a lot to her. She'd always protect him. Sakura charged. She slammed her elbow into the man's stomach. He yelled and went slamming into the wall. He wasn't expecting her to attack. Sakura dug her dagger into his leg, he sudden wasn't there. A log was. Sakura backed away, looking around, where was he? The stranger was gone. Suddenly his voice filled the room. "I'll find the sand Shinobi, and then he'll pay for what he's done. Then you'll pay." Then silence. Sakura shivered. He was gone, she was sure of it. She walked around the house, dagger still in hand. The window was broken, the window in Lee's room, Gaara's room. Sakura leaned against the doorway. Her house no longer felt safe.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura looked up. Lee was home. She heard him racing from room to room. She stood there, silently. Lee was suddenly there. He smelled like sweat and fear. He was tense. Sakura leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?" he asked. "Someone was here, a man. I'm not sure what village he came from. He was looking for Gaara" she answered. Sakura felt Lee tense at Gaara's name. She looked up at him. Lee was staring out the window, an unreadable expression on his face. Sakura felt confused. _He couldn't still be jealous over Gaara could he? Was there something more? Did Lee know something?_ Sakura decided to test her theory. She quietly whispered "Sand." Something in Lee's eyes flashed, he was tense for a second then relaxed. Sakura pulled away. "Lee?" she asked. Lee did know something. And she had to find out.

Sakura grabbed Lee's hand and led him out of the room, he seemed to have returned to normal, except hat he was very weary and protective. She sat him down on the couch and then sat next to him. It had grown dark now. Crickets had started chirping, the clock in the kitchen dinged 7 times, saying it was 7:00pm. Sakura and Lee sat there for a few moments, listening to the crickets. Sakura leaned over and kissed Lee. "Lee" she said quietly and calmly. "What do you know?" Lee stiffened. "I'm sorry, my dear, dear Sakura. I feel as if I have betrayed you. I want you to know that after I tell you everything that I still love you, and I shall always protect you until I die" Sakura felt taken back by his words. _What did he mean, after he told her everything? _Lee closed his eyes and looked down for a few moments, his bowl-cut haircut casting shadows on his pale face. He looked up, looking a little stronger.

"I know Gaara" he started out. "He worked for my father. When Gaara was a little kid his parents and village hated him for having a demon inside. My father took him in, seeing him as a potential assassin when he got older. Gaara didn't disappoint him. Gaara went far beyond what my father expected. He was acute at killing, and seemed to enjoy it. Everyday he got stronger. At first he was kept around me, kind of like a body guard. Later when he was too strong for that my father used him to kill people who double crossed him, betrayed him, or just annoyed him. Gaara seemed to get stronger with each kill. Around the age of 14 he went berserk. Killing a whole village. My father saw Gaara the same way a cowboy sees a purebred horse. You need to keep them healthy and happy if you want them to listen and do their best. My father somehow figured out Gaara was lonely. When Gaara wasn't out on a killing mission he was kept in plane house under supervision, 24/7. He had nothing to do, no one to talk to. Nobody dared talk to him. My father first tried hiring girls to be with him, that didn't end well. It wasn't the kind of companionship he needed. He finally decided to ship Gaara off to a big city, north of here. Somehow, but not surprisingly, Gaara escaped. Most of the guards died trying to restrain Gaara, but they did manage to injure him, but only slightly. That only happened because they had slipped pills into his tea. The pills worked as a sedative, making him sleepy. The sand even seemed kind of slow and dull. He fell from the crashing plane. Somewhere in the woods, a couple hundred miles from here. Somehow he must have managed to walk here from the crash site. Then you found him. We didn't know what happened to him for about a year. My father was furious. He lost a lot of money, but for some reason Gaara suddenly showed up. He was ready to work again. Ready to kill. The few times I saw him, he seemed different. Like something had happened that changed him when he was missing. Now I know it was you Sakura. You were the one who taught Gaara that he could love, and be loved back. Mt father was happy. But every once in a while Gaara would just vanish. Usually he'd be gone for only for 2 or 3weeks. Now I know he was visiting you." Lee stopped talking. He loked over at Sakura, his eyes filled with sorrow.

Sakura stared at Lee. Her eyes filled with tears. She knew she was shaking. Fear and anger rolled around in her mind, threatening to spill out. She clutched her dagger so hard her knuckles turned white. Sakura shakily stood up. Lee watched her. His eyes sad and loving. "Sakura…." He said quietly. "I'm sorry…." Sakura shook her head. She walked to the back room. Gaara's room. She closed the door and locked it. The outside breeze blew through her pink hair from the broken window. Sakura went over to the closet and opened it up. Lee's green clothing hung neatly from hangers. Sakura pushed to the back of the closet and pulled out an old mattress. Gaara's mattress. She laid it down in the middle of the room and laid down on it. It smelled like him. Sakura finally broke down. She cried for Gaara, for Lee, for the pain and hurt. In the last 60 minutes her world turned upside down. Unknown to her it was about to get worse.


	5. Chapter 5 What? Why? When?

_Chapter 5. Why? How? And What?_

Sakura curled up into a tight ball. Her eyes clenched shut. "Why?" she whispered quietly into the mattress. She rubbed her red and puffy eyes and sat up. The morning rays shown into her bedroom. _I must have cried myself to sleep_ sakura thought sadly. The floor creaked. Sakura suddenly became alert. The unknown ninja that broke in was still fresh in her mind. Something squeaked behind her. Sakura whipped around. A small mouse sat in the corner of the room. Sakura sighed. _Just a mouse…._ She shakily stood up. She had to face Lee. Everything made sense now. Gaara, his disappearances, his past, and his life in all. Sakura felt bad for judging him harshly when she first met him. He was just like a dog. Beaten until all it knew was hurt and pain. Sakura shivered slightly. She had to face Lee. She had to look him directly in the eyes. And in that look she knew she would know if it was Lee or Gaara. Sakura pushed the mattress back into the closet. She combed her short pink hair then walked out of the room.

She peered around, looking for Lee. A loud snore alerted her to his whereabouts. She wandered out into the front room. Asleep on her light green sofa was Lee, his mouth open, eyes close, and one leg hanging off the sofa. A light gray blanket lay draped over his unmoving form. Sakura smiled slightly. It wasn't Lee who had put Gaara through his torture, it was Lee's father. Sakura felt anger bubble through her. Inner sakura finally and suddenly popped up. _"He may not be as cute as Gaara or that drunken idiot Sasuke but he's better than Naruto."_ Sakura shook her head. She suddenly froze. _How had Sasuke found out about Gaara? According to Lee, Gaara was kept secret_. Sakura sat down in a chair, right outside the kitchen, waiting for lee to wake up, and to think about this new revelation. _If Gaara was in a whole other nation, how had Sasuke found out about him? _A small groan told sakura that Lee was awake. Sakura quietly walked over to the sofa. Lee wiped some drool from his mouth then blinked. He suddenly jolted awake, looking at Sakura. He looked away for a second, and then looked back at her. His eyes filled with uncertainty, and confusion.

Sakura smiled. "It's ok", she said. "It wasn't your fault that Gaara had a bad life." Lee looked slightly comforted. Sakura sat down on the sofa beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his arm wrap around her. She closed her eyes, letting peace rush over her. Her little inner voice was right. Gaara couldn't giver her some things that Lee could giver her, but Gaara also had some things that Lee couldn't give her… Sakura opened her eyes at the ringing of the doorbell. She got up and walked over to the door. She smiled as she heard Lee stand up from the couch. His footsteps came toward her. She opened the door, and stifled a gasp.

There he was. Gaara. Standing there. Arms folded, gourd on his back, and an expressionless look on his face. Sakura almost leapt into his arms. She stiffened suddenly. She hadn't noticed the man standing next to him. Gai, Lee's father, and Gaara's torturer. Sakura was stunned. _Noo…._ She felt Lee's hand squeezed her shoulder. He moved in front of her protectively. Sakura felt fear. Not just for herself but for Lee. What would Gaara do? _Don't kill him, don't kill him,_ she silently prayed to Gaara. Gaara didn't move. Sakura felt slightly hurt. Should Gaara be at least slightly curious why Lee was at her home, why he had his hand on her shoulder? Shouldn't Gaara be mad at Lee for being close to her? Gaara had always been possessive of her. What was wrong with him?

Gai smiled at Lee. Sakura shivered. "Aren't you going to welcome us in?" he asked Lee. Sakura felt Lee stiffen. "Fine" he said after a few moments. Sakura glared at Lee, Inner sakura flared up. _How dare he invite that Jackass into our house! _Sakura sat down in a chair, glaring at Gai. Gai walked casually over to her sofa and sat down. Gaara stood behind Gai. Still as a stone. Sakura kept stealing glances at him. Her glances were never returned. Gai sat for a few minutes before looking at her. "You are the reason that I am still in business" He said. "You cured my assassin. He's healthy as a horse. And I would like to keep it that way. You have met my son, Lee. He will take over my job when I die. Unfortunately Gaara won't be alive, or won't be young enough to serve Lee's purposes. I would like to continue Gaara's bloodlines. Unfortunately, all of the girls I have hired for him to be with haven't worked out. You are the only one that has worked out. I would like you to marry Gaara, and bare his children so that Gaara's special gift will never cease to exist. His Children will hopefully have his powers over his sand. They will be Lee's assassins when they are old enough. We all win. Gaara and you will be together, my job will continue to be a success, and Lee won't have to worry about finding another assassin."

Sakura sat there stunned after Gai's speech. Lee had fainted somewhere in Gai's talk, Gaara stood there impassively. Gai smiled and stood up. "I'll be back in 2 weeks for your decision." He walked toward the door. Gaara followed him. Gaara walked right past her without a single glance. Sakura felt her heart drop. Gai walked over and put a small note in Lee's pockets and put a small bottle in his hand. Gai then walked out the door. Gaara followed like a puppy dog. Gai turned and put his hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Protect lee, stay here" he said sternly. Gaara gave a small nod then closed the door. He walked over to lee's side and stood there. Sakura walked into her room. It was all too much. She made it halfway to her bed before she fainted, out of exhaustion, and being overwhelmed.


	6. Chapter 6 Dam you Gaara!

Dam you Gaara! Chapter 6

A small squeeze to her hand awoke sakura. Her eyes flew open. All she saw was green. Her body instinctively tensed, her mind swirled with confusion. Kakashi's training came back to her. She jammed her elbow into her captor's side, and lashed out with her other fist for their face. A fist wrapped in white cloth stopped her. Sakura let out a yell of anger. She hated strangers in her house. She launched herself and captor up into the air. She spun around, kicking out, the intruder was gone, sakura landed confused, arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her side. Someone was saying her name, but her anger was making her mind confused. Sakura squirmed. Yelling a stream of curses. She finally got an arm free. Whipping out a kunai knife, she stabbed at her attacker. Something stopped her. Something warm, and dirt like. She and her attacker were suddenly swirled apart. Sakura was slammed against the wall. A sudden storming force rushed upon her, practically crushing her.

Sakura opened her eyes. Sand, she was covered in sand. Sakura looked up. Lee was on the other side of the room. Gaara stood in front of him. His hand outstretched a deadly look in his eyes. Sakura screamed. "Gaara! Don't. It's me!" Gaara didn't even flinch. Suddenly Lee spoke up, his voice sounding hard and cold. "Gaara, I order you to stop." Sakura froze, Gaara's eyes narrowed. Reluctantly he lowered his hand, as he did the sand slowly fell away from Sakura's body, leaving her crumpled on the floor and looking at him with terror in her eyes. Lee ran around Gaara, and too her side. He hugged her closely. "I'm sorry", he said. "I didn't mean to spook you. I was just trying to carry you to your bed." Sakura dumbly nodded. Confused and hurt. Gaara had never attacked her before. It wasn't until Lee wiped her face, did she realize she was crying. Sakura wiped her face. "It's ok, I over reacted" she said softly. Lee hugged her tighter. "I should have stopped Gaara, sooner. It's my fault you got hurt. When he attacked you, I was stunned, I couldn't do anything." Sakura stood up, and looked at Gaara, hurt filled her eyes. Gaara stared at her. His face emotionless, his eyes emotionless. There was nothing there, just a killer. Sakura shook her head. "Why is he acting this way?" she asked Lee. "What did your father do to him?" Lee looked away, ashamed. "My father gave me this". He held out a small note, along with a small pill container. Sakura unwrinkled the note. It said:

Dear Lee,

Give Gaara one pill every week. It's essential that you do. If you forget, even once, it could mean the death of all of us.

Gai

Sakura ripped the note to shreds. Lee looked into Sakura's eyes "He's poisoned Gaara", he said quietly. "The pills make him nothing more then a machine that kills. The pills have practically killed him. That's why he doesn't remember you. Gaara is nothing more then a slave. He's forgotten everything except how to kill." Sakura pushed Lee away. Her head bent down, her hair casting mysterious shadows on her face, her eyes hidden. A small smile appeared on her face. "No Lee, that's were your wrong. Gaara isn't just a machine. He wouldn't forget. It's not in his nature. Gaara's just lost.

Sakura walked over to Gaara. She reached out to touch his face. Sand flared up, slapping her face away. Sakura felt something warm drip down the inside of her hand. Blood…. Sakura touched the blood with her fingers. If this was what Gaara always craved now, then that's all he shall get. Gaara was lost …. Sakura felt determination burn within her.


	7. Chapter 7 Remember Gaara, remember

"Remember Gaara, remember…." Chapter 7

Sakura looked into Gaara's vacant eyes. She quietly started to sing a song that she had once sung during one of Gaara's very bad, night frights. Gaara had come to love that song. Sakura had never really understood why. It was such a sad song. Now she knew. It practically summed up Gaara's and Her life together. It was called "Somewhere"

"_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams...?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart. _

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know.

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul….."

Hehe, and the evil author leaves you hanging. If you want to hear the song (which I hope you do, (it's a great song) I love it. You can listen to it at the link below.

http/vids.


	8. Chapter 8 I'll keep looking for you

"I'll keep looking for you until my dying day" chapter 8

Sakura stepped back from Gaara. Her heart lusting for Gaara's eyes to suddenly spark with life. Gaara's face was strained. His green eyes wide. His tense body shook. Lee stepped up to her side, hands up, ready to defend her from Gaara, if Gaara attacked. A small whimper came from Gaara. He raised his shaking right hand, and clutched at the Love tattoo on his forehead. Sakura reached out her bleeding hand. "Gaara…."

Sand billowed up, fiercely circling him. Gaara reached up and gripped his head with his other hand. His body trembled, then tensed, before it finally stilled. He looked up at her; she gazed deep into his eyes. Behind miles of vacancy she thought she saw a small dim flicker of light, before it was swallowed by the nothingness. Lee put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Sakura" he said quietly. "You tried but the Gaara you knew is gone." Sakura slapped his hand away. "I'll never stop trying" she hissed through clenched teeth. "I love him, and I'll die for him."

Sakura walked up to Gaara again, this time the sand flared up before she tried to touch him. "_I'm_ _thinking of you wherever you are_." She said to him. Gaara's eyes widened again.

"_One thing is for sure. I'll find you somewhere. I'll keep on looking,_

_Until my dying day." _Sakura sang Gaara yelled, gripping his head, crouching down in pain. "Gaara!" sakura screamed. She rushed forward. Sand shoved her away. Sakura clawed at it, trying to get to Gaara, small drops of blood spotted her face and the sand. Lee was trying to get to sakura, but was being unsuccessful. Gaara's screams intensified. Sakura's strength was quickly ebbing away, and then she heard his screams. His pain fueled her anger, which gave her strength, she moved swiftly, dodging the sand, once, twice._ A few more steps…._

Gaara collapsed, his unmoving form, surrounded by sand. Sakura gasped. "Gaara…." she froze. The sand made its move, slamming her so hard against the wall she went through it. Sakura hit the street hard. She left a streak of blood on the dirt street. She shakily stood up; her right arm was hanging at a weird angle. She couldn't feel it. She glanced back at her house; sand was spilling out of it. Slowly the walls were knocked away. She heard the kitchen stove explode. She walked slowly back toward the house, every step brought pain. She made it to the front lawn when the house finally sank into the sand. Where her house once stood was a sand tornado. She saw something green go flying past her. It went flying into the forest. She heard it crashing through the trees. "Lee" sakura said. Sakura spun around. Sand flew in her eyes; she narrowed her eyes and peered through the sand. In the middle of the sand tornado she saw a large shadowy form. "Gaara….?" Sakura moved toward the tornado. Suddenly her sofa came spinning out at her. Sakura froze. _Cant move fast enough… _Something slammed into her.Sakura glanced over. Naruto. He easily moved her out of harm's way. His usually happy face was clouded by anger and hate. She looked around. She had been so focused on Gaara, She hadn't noticed the other ninja that had come. "How did you know that I needed help?" she asked Naruto. Naruto grinned up at her, even though his eyes were deadly serious. "First there was a big explosion, and then we saw a giant sand tornado rise up from this direction. We all came to help" sakura smiled. "Thanks Naruto"

A sudden blue streak came toward them. Sasuke suddenly appeared. "It's Gaara's demon, Shukaku, it's been released." He said darkly. Naruto nodded. "Sakura, stay here" sasuke ordered. Before rushing toward the sand, naruto nodded, then followed sasuke. Ninja from all around threw themselves at the tornado. Sakura snorted. "When have I ever followed orders?" she asked no one in particular. Sakura continued toward the slowly diminishing sand tornado. In it's place was a huge sand-racoon looking creature. She saw Gaara's unmoving form in the middle of it's forhead. Sakura closed her eyes and summoned up the rest of her chakra. She transported herself to Gaara's unmoving side. She felt the shukaku shake it's head, she tipped sideway's almost falling off. "Gaara!" she screamed. Gaara twitched in his unconcious sleep. Sakura grabbed him around the waist, hugging him tightly. She felt his tense body relax. The shakaku roared and shook violently, trying to get her away from Gaara. Sakura leaned up and kissed Gaara fiercely. The shakaku froze, It's imense body slightly shaking. Gaara's eyes opened then widened. His eyes no longer vacant. Sakura smiled at Gaara, "hello my dear gaara" she said quietly. Sakura then went limp, and fell…. Gaara yelled her name and leaned forward, reaching for her as she fell…..

Once again I leave you hanging. I cant say how this part came out…..It was Ok I guess…..


	9. Chapter 9 Rain and tears

"I love walking in the rain because no one knows I'm crying". Chapter 9

Gaara's pov:

His eyes fluttered open. He suddenly tensed up. "Sakura!" he yelled, reaching wildly out for her. She wasn't there. Gaara looked around in confusion. He was in a white room, with one window. _This wasn't one of Sakura's house rooms. _Gaara thought in confusion. Gaara tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't support him. Gaara shook. _Where was sakura?_ Footsteps alerted him to someone's arrival. He quickly removed his face of all emotions, and lay down. A lady in all white walked in. She glanced at him, then away. Then she did a double take. "Oh shit!" she whispered. "Hey guys! The sand one is awake!" she yelled turning around and peeking out of the door. Gaara heard lots of footsteps getting louder. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and kakashi filled in the room. Lee was in a wheelchair, but all the others seemed ok. Gaara glanced at Lee. "What happened to you?" he asked casually. Lee curled his hands into fists. "You did this" he said tensely. Naruto walked forward. He had fought him before. "You let Shukaku out. It destroyed Sakura's house and did lots of damage" Gaara looked away. He then looked back at them. _Why did they all look so glum? Lee would have his bones mended, and houses could be fixed. There's no permanent damage What was wrong with them"_ Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Where's sakura?" he asked. Lee started crying, Sasuke looked away, and Naruto leaned over and whispered into his ear. Gaara felt his heart break. "Bring me too her", he said hoarsely. Naruto nodded sadly. Gaara stood up. His body numb to pain.

Gaara stood over a mound of dirt. A grey tombstone was at the top of the pile. Sakura's grave. He felt tears run down his face. In his hands were a bunch of pink flowers. "Sakura…." He whispered. It had been 3 years since her death, and not once did Gaara's heart stop aching. Everyday was a test of his survival. When he fist learned that sakura was dead he almost died himself. He refused to eat, talk, or move. It was Naruto who finally convinced him to continue on living. Naruto had told him Sakura had given her life for him. Her life would have gone to waste if he died as well….Gaara made a quick recover. Now he was alone. Still grieving for his loved one. It started raining. Gaara looked up into the sky, whispering "I love walking in the rain because no one knows I'm crying" He breathed in. He swore he could smell Sakura's sweet scent. Gaara closed his eyes and felt the rain mingling with the tears on his face. He remembered her sweet voice when she had sung to him when he was under the pill's influence. Her voice had brought him the light he was desperately searching for. Right then he thought he could hear her voice, singing that song…..

"_Lost in the darkness_

_Hoping for a sign_

_Instead there only silence_

_Cant you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping,_

_Cause your not where you are_

_But one thing is for sure_

_Your always in my heart…._

_I'll find you somewhere, I'll keep on trying, until my dying day……"_


End file.
